Many items are acquired by individuals, families, business, local governments, and the like, the storage of which can be challenging, depending on the nature and quantity of the items. Decorative items can be particularly challenging, for example, due to their number, fragile nature, and variable sizes. The same is true for collectables, such as figurines, vases, glassware, and the like.